yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 19: A Dragon's Rebirth
Meeting a Demon God -After his fight with Keyome all hope seemed lost for the Cyborg Donnie Yun. The light had faded from what was his life. Dying by the hands of the person he had defeated…and let live. By now, Keyome had got onto his bike drove off thinking it was the end of his battle with The Iron Giant(Q_Q Those feels.) Donnie’s mind would once again return to an all-black void as his body lay scattered across the floor. But an evil presence began to take over the area. *Inside Donnie’s Mind* His body looked to be a ghostly image of what he once looked like. Because he was in death, he had returned to his natural state. The two scars that run down his right eye to show where the adamantium blades left their mark during his childhood. He spoke to himself-“Am I…dead?”-Then a demonic and very evil tone of voice spoke through the blackness-“Yes…you are…”-Donnie looked around and couldn’t see anything in the void.-“Who’s there?”-He called out. Then suddenly, two golden-red eyes opened up in front of him. They were huge compared to his size. Donnie asked-“Who are you!?”-The evil voice then spoke out again-“I am Garyx, The Demon God of Fire and Chaos…”-Donnie chuckled a bit and said-“Yeah, and I am the god of fairy and magic.”-Then the room suddenly got quiet. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VTPag7KUHk ) The black void would begin to shake as if it were no different than earth. Then CRASH!...a dark black large claw digs into the black ground in front of Donnie. CRASH! On the other side of him, another large black claw dug itself into the ground of the Black Void next to Donnie. Then slowly the body of a large black Dragon figure came from beneath the black void to where the eyes are. Donnie’s eyes shook in fear. How can a man without fear suddenly shake to his core at what he is seeing? The Dragon itself had to be a mile wide and even more on a vertical level. The wings flapped upwards as the wind swept Donnie off his feet. Donnie lands face first on the floor with a loud-“OOOF!”- He slowly looks up to see none other than the razor sharp teeth of the Fire and Chaos Demon God, Garyx. Donnie quickly tried to back away but was stopped by the loud draconic roar from Garyx. It was like something out of a horror film. Donnie sat still and simply looked into the Golden-red eyes of this Demon God. He then looked down at himself and realized, What was there to be afraid of? Donnie slowly stood up from where he sat, with his chin held high, and his attitude no different than when he was living. He stood toe to toe with the Dragon Monster and asked-“What do you want from me!?”-Garyx chuckled to himself loving that in the face of a God, Donnie still chooses to stand on his own two feet and not pay homage. But that is why Garyx picked Donnie out of the plenty thousands upon thousands of Keyome Tasanagi enemies. Garyx then goes on to discuss the purpose of this meeting. A Promise? -Garyx’s eyes stare down Donnie as he breathes out smoke from his nostrils. He contemplates his thoughts for a moment and then speaks to Donnie in a serious tone-“You were the only person who walks as a mortal to defeat a man who holds an Oni of another God…You have been deemed special amongst the Demon Gods, I would imagine. Over millennia a feat like that had been rarely achieved. But you managed to do it not only once…but twice. Your arrogance in yourself and the over confidence in your technology is what got you killed the third time you and the Tasanagi boy met.”-Donnie then quickly interrupts and asks-“SO you brought me here just to lecture me about my own death? “-Garyx then smashed his claw into the ground of the black void and created some cracks within the void itself and yelled out angrily-“DO NOT INTURUPT ME MORTAL!”- Geryx growls lightly and then continues with what he was saying-“You may have died this third time…but that is not the end of your rivalry with him.”-Donnie raised a brow, wondering how a dead man can make a difference in any of this. –“You see Donnie, as Demon Gods we can do things that others are simply unable to do. Say, bringing someone back from the dead…”-Donnie’s eyes widened at the idea of returning back to the world. He balled his hands into fists at the thought of also taking his revenge back on Tasanagi. Garyx notices the change to anger that Donnie quickly channels within himself. That is what makes Donnie perfect for Garyx. They seek the same thing in their own sense. Okami, the God who betrayed Garyx to further seek his own personal goals. And the death of Donnie, betrayed by a man he calls “Brother.” Maliciously murdered so he could get his hands on Anna to…further seek his own personal goals. Two men…Two Demons set on the path of vengeance with no U-turns here. Garyx leans closer to Donnie and says-“I can bring you back to the world you called a home…but if I do…you will have to do something for me…”-Donnie’s eyes burned with the fire of vengeance and he said-“Name it…”- Fire and Brinstone -Garyx quickly smirked and had his razor sharp teeth poke through his hard Dragon Scales. He said to Donnie-“A promise…A romise to accept Garyx: The god of Fire and Chaos into your soul…And into the souls of every Yun after yourself…A promise to work alongside me in the battle against Okami…To kill…them…all…”-Donnie’s eyes slowly raised up to Garyx as the fire had already been lit and the answer was already made in Donnie’s soul.-“I promise!”-Garyx then backed away five feet and prepared the Re-Birth process. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQ2Kd1Gfieo&list=PLD508E48B6C824F29) Garyx takes a big breathe in through his nose as Donnie feels the wind pressure trying to pull him in. And then…he releases all of his rife breathe at Donnie. Donnie’s eyes open widely not knowing what is coming next. The fire quickly engulfs his body as he begins to burn up. His entire body began to burn up as Garyx continued to send out his flames from his mouth. The flames itself swirled around Donnie’s body like a vortex as he screamed out in pain-“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”-Static electricity forms around Donnie’s body while this happens as it looked like Donnie’s body began to melt away. (http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs40/f/2009/037/7/b/Fire_Elemental_by_LethalIndustries.jpg) Garyx just continued to spew out more and more fire, not giving Donnie any break. The fire just warped around his body over and over. Donnie’s screams of pain would only be the birth of something new and even more powerful Garyx finally stopped spewing out his inner fire as enough was released to keep the fire vortex going.( http://wallpaperan.com/wallpaper/fire_tornado_wallpaper.jpg) Donnie falls to his knees as the fire began to spew out of his eyes and mouth. His entire body had turned into scorching flame, yet he remained on this plane of time and space. Garyx says one more thing to Donnie-“I have given you my power…unlike Tasanagi, the Oni Line has not been watered down with the blood of non-Oni users…You are the first holder…of The Legendary Dragon Oni…You will be given things that others can only wish for…And I wil always be at your guidance…Together…We will bring down everyone who has come into our paths…”-The flame then went out as Donnie’s body left with the flame.*BACK IN THE REAL WORLD* A Dragon's Roar -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tPzLYjeGQM&list=PLD508E48B6C824F29) Donnie’s body still remained cracked and decayed on the floor as if it had been laying there for countless of years. The clouds had formed over the battle zone as they took on a pure black kind of look; Something that clouds never do. The entire sky was black and it covered the area for miles. Then, the ground would begin to shake violently. The trees around the forest that yet stood after the fight slowly fall to the ground from being uprooted. Cracks in the ground begin to widen out as if the Earth was being ripped apart. Volcanic lava shoots up into the sky like an oil rig all over the forest. This instantly creates a wild fire around the entire forest. The wildlife tries to scurry away in time before they meet their ends in death as the lava quickly flows through the place. Then the fire vortex that held Donnie shoots into the skies and swirls around for a few seconds. Then the vortex shoots down and makes impact with Donnie’s body. The impact makes a wave that completely fills the entire forest with a hard gust of wind. The lava instantly cools and dries to blackness and the ocean around the area freezes over into nothing but ice. Then the original body of Donnie’s slowly begins to regenerate. The skin tone returns to its natural color. His body begins to grow slightly in muscle mass. His eyes slowly turn black with an orange center to show his draconic change. His heart began to beat slowly…..BMMB…BMMB………BMMB….BMMB….He then slowly rose to his knees as the Dragon Oni power surged through his body. He then raised his head up in a roar that unleashed a loud Dragons roar across the entire forest. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tPzLYjeGQM&list=PLD508E48B6C824F29) The cooled lava then cracks and breaks like glass at the sound of the roar. And as he roared, a fire aura exploded around his body. After the roar, he slowly stood to his feet with the Dragon Power flowing through him. And only two words escaped his mouth as his eyes glared at the destruction he and The Dragon God had created.-“I’m Back…”- Category:ARK 4